Ashes
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Mientras Ulquiorra sama muere, Grimmjow es resucitado por la capitana del Cuarto Regimiento,pero..vale la pena regresar cuando todas tus razones para vivir se han convertido en un puñado de cenizas disperso en el viento? Homenaje para Ulquiorra. Yaoi


Este texto está mezclado con ideas que NO SON MIAS. Tengo que agradecerle a Erisa chan o NocheAzul, por sus ideas, las cuales van en los párrafos largos, en cursiva. Curiosamente, ambas hemos hecho voto de silencio; solamente intercambiamos ideas, sin saludos ni nada de por medio. Asi que este trabajo es un cuatromanos. La música que lo acompaña -Collapse the Light into Earth- es increíblemente dulce y la letra, la justa para despedir a Ulqui sama, recuperen los dioses su oscuro reiatsu de las arenas infinitas de Hueco Mundo y le hagan reencarnar en el héroe que merece ser, sin que pierda su oscuridad esencial. Namasté y mil gracias por leerme. FantasmaAlineal

p.d. No, no agradezco a Tite sama que lo haya matado ni lo felicito por una argumentación suicida...

Collapse the Light into Earth / Lyrics; Steven Wilson / Band; Porcupine Tree / Album; In Absentia

http : // www . you tube . com / watch ? v= Iv7JF9 eQXfs& feature = related

(Desdichadamente, sólo es un cover, cercano al original de PT, ya que Lava Records retiró toda la música de Steven, hace sólo unas semanas y no pude ponerles el original, pero éste es el cover más parecido. Todo lo que tenéis que hacer es quitar los espacios, para que el link funcione)

I won't shiver in the cold _ No voy a temblar en el frío_  
I won't let the shadows take their toll _No voy a dejar que las sombras me cobren_  
I won't cover my head in the dark _No voy a cubrir mi cabeza en la oscuridad_  
And I won't forget you when we part _Y no voy a olvidarte, cuando te hayas ido_

Collapse the Light Into Earth _Al golpear la Luz, sobre la Tierra_

I won't heal given time _Ya no –voy a sanar en este momento -dado_  
I won't try to change your mind _No voy a tratar de cambiar tu opinión_  
I won't feel better in the cold light of day _No voy a sentirme mejor, en la fría luz del día_  
But I wouldn't stop you if you wanted to stay_ Pero…no voy a detenerte, si quieres quedarte –conmigo- _

Collapse the Light Into Earth _Cuando la Luz pegue, sobre la Tierra_

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Es verdad. No te fui fiel. Nunca fui fiel a nadie ni me importaba.

Me merecía el dolor por tu muerte y la pena de seguir viviendo, tu cuerpo ya disuelto.

El suave kidouh de la capitana shinigami envolvía mis heridas -y ¡Cómo detesto la compasión de los demás! ¡Cuánto la odio!- haciéndome sentir infinitamente más miserable.

Haciéndome _sentir._

_Sentirsentirsentirsentir…_

Ni siquiera puedo llorar.

Maldita humana…_mujer de mierda, perra de porquería, gusana, basura pelirroja…_

Nos había tocado a todos, nos había agusanado por dentro, vuelto gusanos, igual que ella…

Te había perdido por ella y lo supe desde el primer momento en que los ví juntos. Odiaba ya a Aizen…y me dio razones de más, por haberte ordenado ser su guardián. Intenté por todos los medios, alejarte de ella y reunirla con su estúpidoshinigamidepelonaranja.

_Y luego, el recuerdo del reiatsu de ese maldito bastardo aplastándolo, asfixiándolo de nuevo como en aquella ocasión... recordaba muy bien la sensación, grabada en las mismas células de su cuerpo, que clamaban por sobrevivir._

_Sobrevivir, eso había sido lo único que lo había mantenido con vida hasta este momento. Combatiendo por vivir, enfrentándose para ganar, luchando por sobrevivir. ¿Sobrevivir para qué? Sentía que algo dentro de él se desmoronaba en pedazos... pareciera como si ya hubiera sentido eso una vez antes, hacía tanto tanto tiempo... cuándo había sido? Un viejo dejo de memoria recorrió su cuerpo, ah, sí, justo cuando lo había perdido todo y se había creado el agujero de su vientre._

_Y después…qué? Seguir hacia delante, solo seguir avanzando entre las heridas y la muerte, pasando entre campos regados de sangre, tan solo, tan herido, fijando su vida solo hacia delante. Hasta esa vez, hasta esa ocasión en que lo había conocido a él... tan frío, tan indiferente, tan seguro de sí mismo. Había sido una obsesión, invadiendo cada vez más su mente, atrapándolo, envolviéndolo. _

_Y el golpe de esa realidad. Había sido ese sujeto al que tanto odiaba el que los había presentado. _Nada peor que obedecer a un shinigami. _Gimió, siendo invadido cada vez más por ese torrente de sensaciones. ¡Maldita sea! ¿No iba a parar nunca? ¿Cuándo había empezado? Otra vez; justo cuando había conocido a Ulquiorra. Justo esa maldita vez cuando Aizen Sousuke lo había llamado y lo había presentado a él…_

¿Cuántas veces me enterré hasta el fondo en ti, oyéndote suspirar "más" y decir mi nombre, sintiendo el arañar dulce de tus uñas negras en mi espalda, perdiéndote en el placer que te daba? ¿Cuántas veces fui tu esclavo y me hiciste rendirme ante tu belleza, blanca, negra y verde? Perdí la cuenta y fue un error. Me sentía seguro de ti y fue otro error. Te engañé con quien se atravesó –incluso Aizen- y no me importó.

Pero cuando la mujer apareció…

De nada me valió mi belleza perfecta, ni las líneas de mi torso ni el azul de mis ojos, con un puto carajo…De nada sirvieron las veces que me rendí a ti, que te tomé, que me bebí de un sorbo tu piel lunar, helada, perfecta. De nada valió que fueras mi oscuro dios personal, que te dedicara mi propio ritual de entrega, Ulquiorra Schiffer, porque te amé desde el vacío en mi vientre hasta el último de los colmillos de mi máscara y me aterré aquella vez, al lamer tu hueco en el cuello y confirmar que sí, que sabías a cenizas y que nunca podría dejar de ser adicto a ti, a odiarte y a amarte de aquel modo…

_Y justo ahora, había desaparecido, había sentido desvanecerse ese reiatsu que tanto había llegado a desear, por el cual toda su existencia había cambiado. El sabor en la boca a cenizas... Y al único que podía llegar a odiar más que a sí mismo por eso, estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance. _

_Un ardor quemante subía por su garganta, abrasaba el interior de su pecho... Había querido destrozarlo desde el mismo momento en que llegó a su mundo, con sus dos perros falderos a su lado ¡Maldición! ¡Eran Shinigamis! Tendrían que haberlos destruido desde ese momento. Sus destinos eran pelear hasta destruirse, pero en vez de eso, habían tomado tan fácilmente el control de su mundo, destruyendo la confortable oscuridad, humillándolos, consumiéndolos lentamente. _

_Golpeó el suelo con sus puños, esa insoportable sensación de impotencia lo volvía loco, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, su mente se nubló por instantes... pero no desapareció la conciencia... nunca había podido desafiarlo. No había tenido el suficiente poder para destruir a ese demonio. Aizen._

_Era un demonio, pero justo por eso, todos habían sido atraídos por él. Para las criaturas que se alimentan del miedo y de la desesperación, un hombre que no la siente es como una brillante luz en la oscuridad. _

_Los ecos de una feroz contienda aun más allá de su mundo... _

La capitana shinigami siguió curándome, humillándome mientras mis propios pensamientos me devoraban, me consumían, me impedían llorar. Supe de tu muerte porque todo el aire, la luz de la luna, la arena misma, la totalidad de Hueco Mundo tenía el mismo sabor.

Tu sabor.

Cenizas dispersas, en el fino viento…

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Notas finales:

Bien, no sé si mi rencor hacia Tite sea el mismo que hacia Orihime -alguien que repite 7 mil veces Kurosaki kun como toda línea de diálogo, debe tener alguna disculpa, me supongo- y coincido con Ulquiorra en que algunos humanos son interesantes...como los hallaría Mayuri taichou o Szayel Aporro. El resto de la especie, me sigue poniendo a prueba. Espero que este drabble les agrade; estoy algo fuera de cancha. Y triste. Namasté y mil gracias por sus lecturas y reviews. FantasmaAlineal.


End file.
